


When Sparks Fly

by Scarlet_Claws



Series: Seaspells [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Catfight, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Fluff, Jealousy, Monster Girl, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Witch - Freeform, can you tell that I don't like Meiko, human on mermaid, mermaid, okay there is a plot but it's the sloppiest excuse for a graphic sex scene, sex toy, so it might as well be pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Miku defending her girlfriend from a jealous ex is the hottest thing Luka has seen all week.





	When Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with those two, after a bit more research on how to write femslash. Honestly, my favorite part was the research if you know what I mean.

"Slippery soap, soap soap soap," sang Miku as she squeezed a bottle of shampoo in her hand to spread it on Luka's scalp. She had declined needing any, but she absolutely needed to be the one washing her girlfriend's hair and would have defended this honor with her life.

Not that there were many to try and snag Luka out of her arms, now that it was a known fact that the witch had been claimed. That didn't stop Miku from being delightfully clingy, constantly asking for attention, new words, and kisses. Were they in a couple? If they weren't, Luka didn't know what to call what they had.

"I love Luka!" said the mermaid as she enthusiastically shampooed her human.

"I love you too bluebells," replied the pink-haired woman.

"Bluebells and Pinkie, Pinkie and Bluebells," sang Miku. "Happy happy, dance dance!"

The mermaid shook her tail, effectively splashing some water all over the bathroom floor. Luka had stopped protesting after the forties time she did that. She controlled water anyway, cleaning up wouldn't be a problem.

"Bubbles," whispered Miku. "Time to rinse!"

The last of the soap was already nothing but bubbles between the naked bodies when they heard a ring at the door. Luka turned her head in its direction, puzzled. Who would come around at this time?

"I'll be right back, bluebells," said the which as she rose from the tub.

Miku protested in her mother tongue, splashing around in the tub in protest, but was wise enough not to stop her girlfriend from leaving. The pink-haired woman wrapped a towel around her to hide her nudity and rolled the top so it would hold without her having to hold it. It would have to do.

She regretted opening the door without checking as soon as she was greeted with an unwelcome face.

"Meiko," she said. "What in the world are you doing here?"

The intruder looked at her ex's attire, raising her brows. She was livid, clutching her phone in one hand and balling the others in a fist, ready to punch.

"I forgot something at your place," barked Meiko.

Luka hesitated. Had she? Why had she not come back to fetch it earlier? Luka was sure that she had packed all the stuff she had found and mailed it to the brunette. This sounded a lot like an excuse to break into her house.

"Move. I'll get it myself," hissed Meiko.

The witch didn't have the will in her to protest more than that, just in case, the other was right. She didn't want to be called a thief behind her back because of this incident, even if that wasn't true, but it just so happened that Meiko was better at keeping friends than her. That's why she let her pass, praying that it would be quick so that she could go back to Miku.

The her ex stormed in without a thank you. She strode through the living room, then the kitchen, yet didn't stop one instant to look through drawers of cabinets. Luka realized too late what the other was here for, and rushed to stop her from reaching the bathroom - in vain. Miku looked up in surprise when Meiko barged in, and her jaw dropped when she saw _another_ lady with big boobs. Oblivious to the angry expression of Luka's ex - the latter doubted that Miku had even glanced at her face - the sea creature grinned, clapped her hands in excitement and splashed even more water on the ground.

"So here is the little slut you replaced me with," spat Meiko at Luka.

"Meiko, if you don't have anything to say, get out."

"I'm not done talking!"

Luka grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away from the bathroom. The brunette's jealousy was an ugly thing and she didn't want Miku to see that.

"Let me go, you whore!" screamed Meiko as she attempted to punch the other.

She missed and then there was a scuffle as both ladies struggled. The intruder's hand landed on the towel between Luka's breasts and pulled, trying to tear it off, and the latter cried out and grabbed it in an attempt to keep it on her.

The rest was very confused.

There was a great indignant scream and something hit Meiko with such strength she tumbled across the hallway and hit the opposite wall. Luka recognized blue twin tails and realized that Miku has leaped from across the room when she had seen some strange woman grab her breasts. She would have facepalmed, really, if the mermaid had not attempted to claw Meiko's eyes out of their sockets right at this moment.

"Miku, no!" cried Luka, gabbing her girlfriend around the chest and pulling her away.

She managed to untangle her poor ex from the creature's deadly claws, but Miku still had her tail around her waist. She used her hold to slam Meiko right and left, trying to bang her head on the wall, and with how powerful her tail was it was as easy as shaking a bottle of water - or maybe it was Meiko that was dazzled by the first attack and couldn't quite stand on her own two legs.

"My babe!" screamed Miku. "Bad, bad, no touch!"

"Miku that's enough!" cried Luka. "Let her go!"

Thankfully the mermaid listened and wrapped around her girlfriend instead, turning around to hold on her tightly with every single one of her limbs. Meiko fell on her butt when she was suddenly freed, looking dazzled. Miku emitted small hisses at her intention just to be extra clear that Luka was hers and hers only.

The latter had known that merfolks could be territorial but that was a whole new level of that.

"Are you all right?" asked Luka, concerned when Meiko didn't get back up.

"Fucking--" she growled, glaring. "You freaks!"

"Bad!" cried Miku.

Meiko stood up slowly and backed away, feeling the wall next to her with her hand, before she had put a sufficient distance between them so that she could bolt away. Luka tried to follow her despite carrying Miku, just to check that she was going out the door. She did - and sent her one last glare before slamming the panel behind her.

Well, that was quick.

"I can't believe she came all the way out here to shame me..." muttered Luka. "She needs to go see a therapist."

"Bad!" said Miku again.

And then she nestled her head against Luka's neck and inhaled deeply, her hands on the witch's back holding a little bit tighter. Luka smiled and patted the back of her head. This wouldn't be the last they would hear about Meiko for sure, but for now, she was just glad that they were alone again.

"Luka not angry?" Asked Miku.

"Why would I be angry? She's gone."

"Who was the woman?"

"Meiko?" Luka kissed her girl's cheek. "That was my girlfriend before you. We've been separated for a while."

Miku's eyes widened and she said something in her own language that was probably her way of saying an ex. She frowned and glared at the door, holding her human close.

"Bigger boobs than me," she said, then hissed for good measure.

Luka had to burst in laughter when she heard that. Miku was never subtle about what she paid attention to in a woman and it was endearing.

"You have better boobs," said Miku with a smirk and a grab, stopping Luka's hilarity with a gasp. "And they are all mine."

The witch knew where this was leading and she welcomed it. Was it because seeing Meiko had reminded her of how happy she was with Miku? She didn't know. She just leaned in and kissed her on the lips without a warning. Who cared if they were dripping wet; there was a table nearby and the mermaid was laid on it.

There was a small moment where the two women looked at each other in silence. She's so beautiful, though Luka, delicate and sweet, and so sexy in her spontaneity. As much as she could see trouble on the horizon from her rash attack of the intruder, no one had stood up for her with such passion before. Luka was the one that kept her girlfriends safe, she was the strong one with magical powers. She would have never guessed that being protected would touch her this much. It warmed her heart - and the folds between her legs.

"So, you were looking at Meiko, but she didn't have the right to touch me?" asked Luka in a teasing voice.

"Me?" said Miku, batting her long lashes while trying very hard to appear as innocent as possible. "What did I do? I don't understand."

"Oh you understood me loud and clear, Bluebells," replied Luka. "I saw you looking at her chest and smiling."

"But your chest is best." Miku untied her girlfriend's towel, that fell open like a curtain, then clasped her hands together as she admired the sight. "Ah! Yes, those! Nice boobs."

Luka had to stifle a laugh. Whoever had said that fishes were never thirsty were wrong.

"I think that yours aren't too bad either," she said as she put a hand on Miku's chest. The latter gasped when the thumb circled a nipple, that grew erect under the touch. "Yeah, they are my favorite."

Miku giggled and arched her back teasingly, batting her long lashes charmingly. Luka didn't need any more coaxing to do as she asked and lowered her head on her chest to suck the erect nub. This earned her a moan. Miku had the sexiest voice in bed.

The mermaid's tail rolled and coiled around her girlfriend, trying to get between her legs, but Luka wasn't about to give in this easily and kept them close so that she might not slip against her. Instead, Miku tried to convince her to give in by making needy little noises on top of the one she was already producing. Not to avail. This time, Luka wanted to spoil her and make her beg. She was going to take her sweet time.

So she toyed with her chest, one nipple after the other and then back, stroked her stomach and teased her with touches at her hips and pubic bone, without going any lower. Miku enjoyed it all, whining when she didn't get touched in her most sensitive place as she wanted, but quickly forgetting as experts hands toyed with another part of her body.

Luka's towel dropped to the ground when she stepped back to admire her handiwork. The mermaid remained on the table, panting, her eyes closed, her womanhood opened eagerly and already glistening. She was so excitable it was endearing.

Noticing that she was no longer getting serviced, Miku rose to her elbows and looked at Luka, confused, then annoyed when she saw that the other was just looking. She tried to grab her back with her tail, but her girlfriend was standing too far, so she started to whine instead.

Luka chuckled and picked up her towel. The mermaid's face light up when she finally approached her... only to be smothered by the cloth while the witch dried her. Miku hissed and protested in her native language. She didn't like being dried, but Luka's sheets didn't take too well to being wet every time they had sex. Mercilessly, the witch used a spell for both of their manes, before picking up her girlfriend.

Miku perked up right away. "Sex?" she asked.

"Yeah, sex in the bed."

"I like bed," replied the sea creature. "Soft, soft like you."

"You're going to change your mind about me being soft really soon," said Luka.

Miku tilted her head to the side, but didn't have the occasion to ask what she meant - Luka wasn't sure she had even understood what she was talking about. They arrived in her room. The witch tossed her girlfriend on the bed, where she bounced and giggled happily, but didn't join her. Instead, she went to her cabinet, pulled out a box from behind a pile of clothes and dug through it.

Miku, that knew what wonders came out of that box, giggled again and clapped her hands excitedly. She oo-ed when Luka pulled out a brand new strap-on dildo, even if it was clear from her confused face that she had no idea what this was. She would be enlightened soon enough.

Not wanting to spoil the surprise, Luka came back to the bed and climbed on the covers. Miku grinned and reached out for her, but the other was quicker. Her hand found its way to the mermaid's expose folds, stroking them with two fingers then toying with her clit.

This, of course, pleased Miku a lot. She arched her back and closed her eyes, as she did when she wanted to focus on her sensations.

Using the time where she wasn't paying attention, Luka sat down and strapped herself up. Doing it with one hand while pleasing her girlfriend with the others was awkward, but she was a woman of many talents and pulled it off.

When she was ready, she switched. Turning her hand around, she plunged two digits deep inside of Miku, giving her a few pumps before pulling away. Her fingers came back glistening, something that amused her a lot.

As per usual, Miku didn't take too kindly at being ignored. She opened her eyes and tried to rise, but she stopped when she saw her apparatus strapped on her girlfriend. A little wary about where this was going, she tilted her head and made a sound that somewhat conveyed her uncertainty.

"You'll like that more than my fingers," said Luka as she climbed over her.

And she did. Luka had first seats on her lovely expression, that went from surprise to intrigued to delighted as the toy pushed deeply into her. Her delicate hands found their way to the witch's broad shoulders and gripped them tightly. Her nails dug into her flesh when Luka pulled back and she let out a small pleased moan.

"Deep," said Miku.

Quickly, she wanted more. She would buck up when Luka trusted down, the shock of their bodies making the toy press down on Luka's own clit. Once again, she showed that her lean frame was stronger than it seemed with the way she kept up with the pace, her hips working in time with her girlfriend's. Suddenly she arched her back strongly and cried out. For a moment Luka thought that she had orgasmed, but it turned out that she had just been hit at the perfect angle and less than a second later she was starting to beg in her native tongue. She rambled on incoherently, asking Luka to do that again - from what she understood. The human didn't make her ask twice.

From then on, it only took a few more thrusts for her to truly climax. She threw her head back against the pillow and screamed. Her hips spasmed a few more time, milking the very last of her pleasure with wet noises, and then she slowly stilled.

The toy was built in such a way that a nub rubbed with each thrust over Luka's clit, so she was fairly excited herself by the time it was finished for Miku. She fell to the side next to her girlfriend once she had gotten rid of the harness and reached down to touch herself. There was no more beautiful sight than a spent Miku, no better memory than the expression on her face when she orgasmed. She loved her so much she felt that her heart was about to burst.

Miku snuggled against her with a pleased hum, but soon realized what she was doing. She turned to her big eyes full of questions, before smiling and rising. She kissed a trail down the soft skin of the human, all the way down to the soft pink curls of the witch. Miku pried away the hand that was already at work there and looked up at Luka with a mischievous smile.

Luka smiled back and parted her legs, challenging her to do her worth.

Miku didn't hesitate. She started slow, tracing the edge of the soft inner lips with her thumb, before circling her opening teasingly. Luka, that was already fairly stimulated, had to repress the urge to squirm in need. Each time Miku breathed, she could feel her cold breath on her erect numb and it didn't help her case the least. She was trying not to make too many noises, but she let a long sigh escape her when she felt fingers slip inside. They fondled her lazily, vaguely thrusting. Luka wanted them deeper, she wanted her needy clit to be sucked on by the mouth she knew was very close. She knew that Miku was doing it to tease her.

Finally giving in, Luka arched up and bumped her girlfriend in the lip. Miku chuckled to herself but didn't comment, and finally did what Luka needed he to do. A greedy mouth latched on her pleasure point while those devilish little fingers plunged deep inside her. Luka reached down and sank her hand in blue locks, pulling her closer, where she needed her most, and moaned wantonly.

The tongue toying with her sex, the fingers deep within, all that was a lot for the state she was in, and it didn't take her long to feel her own climax building up.

"Miku," she said.

The other chuckled against her, and only pressed her further. That was what tipped Luka over the edge. She arched her back, waves of pleasure coursing through her. She probably cried out her girlfriend's name a few times.

When she came back to her senses, Miku was in the process of snuggling with her, pulling the blankets over the two of them. Luka hummed in content and helped her, before holding her close.

"Luka?"

The woman had been about to drift to sleep when Miku called her name. She groaned to show that she was listening.

"I love you."

Luka opened her eyes and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too, bluebells," she muttered.

"She's not coming back?" asked Miku.

"Who?"

"Bad woman."

"Nah. I think she got the point."

Miku settled down after that, making herself comfortable against Luka. She slipped her tail from under the blankets and waved it around, humming softly. The scales shimmered from the evening light, and it was looking at them that Luka felt her eyes become heavier and heavier.


End file.
